Toddlers' Victories
by Scarlet Kratos
Summary: What happens when everyone but Genis, Presea, and Kratos in the group get turned into infants? Well, now you're about to find out... A humor fic with smatherings of Gesea. R&R at your own risk...


Mei- Ha ha! Third story submitted! YAY!

Genis- Wow, first humor story. Who knew you were humorous?

Mei- You won't get any gumdrops if you insult me.

Genis- :whimpers:

Mei- Okay, so ignore the fact this prologue is pretty long for a prologue and Genis is bad at talking -

Genis- NO, I'M NOT!

Mei- Shut up, you... :sighs: Well, since I'm going to be interrupted every sentence -

Genis- You got that right!

Mei- - I'm just going to skip to the warnings...

**WARNINGS: **None, basically. Good for all ages, since there's no swearing. But there's some Gensea in here, so beware if you dislike this couple.

Mei- Disclaimer please...

Genis- GUMDROPS!

Mei- Do the disclaimer first and you get the gumdrops afterwards.

Genis- :gasp: Yes ma'am!

:long pause:

Mei- ...Well?

Genis- Uhhh... :reads off cue card: Tales of Symphonia and all respective characters, items, towns and cities, and every other related object does not belong to Raine's Tear, otherwise known as Mei.

Mei- Here. :tosses the idiot gumdrops:

Genis- :swallows them all whole:

Mei- Let's get this story on with before I have to take Genis to the hopsital to get those things out of his throat...

**oOoOo**

**Toddlers' Victories- Prologue**

**POV - Genis **

It was Mithos' fault they were all like this. It hurt me to know my other… "best friend" had not only betrayed us, but had turned the other five into chaotic three-year-olds. Okay, so maybe Regal was still himself – which was extremely odd – but that only made things stranger.

I can remember vividly what had happened….

**oOo**

"…Lloyd! Move!" Genis cried in horror. Yggdrassil was beating the life out of him with both his magical and physical attacks, and the young mage could not concentrate on casting his magic because of it. But thankfully, Raine had seen Lloyd in his bloodied state, and immediately cast Healing Circle on the area. The cuts and bruises on his body seemed to vanish as if someone had wiped a blackboard clean of pen marks, and Lloyd regained his strength. This time, he chose not to fight head on, but attack and then almost immediately defend. Genis had to admit this was a smart thing to do.

The group attacked the half-elf continually until it was he who was on the verge of collapsing. Genis pelted him with magic as Presea, Lloyd, Collette, and Sheena hit him head on with their weapons. Raine used her healing arts over and over again on her companions, and occasionally used an Orange or Pineapple Gel to restore her energy. Zelos and Regal would sometimes join in on the attack; other times would step out and heal the person who looked as though they had run a mile, non-stop. It was all too soon that Yggdrassil was losing. He himself looked as though a train had one him over.

"I can't be beaten by a group of filth!" he snarled, and used his angelic wings to help him climb out of reach of the approaching attackers. Lloyd was still able to reach him with his Tempest, but soon the winged half-elf was out of reach of Lloyd's techs as well.

"Think again, you two-winged bastard!" Lloyd yelled. A vein in his temple throbbed. "We're going to pound you into mince meat unless you fuse the worlds back together again!"

"Never!" Yggdrassil spat. "Martel was supposed to live a long life, and she didn't have the chance! This way, she'll be reborn and the worlds will be peaceful as they could have been!"

"No! Mithos! Please d-don't do this to us and everyone else!" Genis pleaded, as unfallen, held-back tears shined in the corners of his eyes. Yggdrassil glanced at the child, but then quickly looked away. He still had some fond memories of the mage when he had been in his child form, which was when he spied on them. But then the half-elf once more looked into the silver-haired one's eyes, and said softly, "Genis, why don't you join me?"

Genis' eyes widened in complete shock. "I… I c-can't!"

"No! Genis never will go onto your side, you moron!" the twin-bladed swordsman lunged up at Yggdrassil, who tried to dodge his grasp but failed. Lloyd had reached the hovering leg and his task soon was slowly lowering him down, and brought Yggdrassil within reach of the others.

"Get him!" Sheena yelled, and soon, they all swarmed on to attacking him… Even Raine.

"NO!" Yggdrassil screamed. After racking through his brain to find the perfect spell to cast, he began to chant in a monotone voice that even the sharpest hits couldn't interfere with;

"Time, erase yourself from existence,  
Turn back these souls  
And transform them into infants  
I ask of thee  
To turn their inner clock back  
Farther than you can see  
Let them die  
When they reach their ages  
Let their loved ones say good-bye  
When their turned-back pages  
Reach the end…  
Now…  
Let the time-turning event…  
BEGIN!"

As he shouted the last word out, a blinding white light surrounded the group. Yggdrassil flew up so as not to be trapped in his own spell, and slowly flew away due to the fact he was deeply injured.

Genis shoved Presea out as quickly as possible before the curse trapped them all in. Presea gasped out in surprise when Genis shielded her body from the intense light.

"G-Genis…" she whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled blissfully. "Does it hurt? You have no need to protect me…"

"It… It doesn't hurt much…" he murmured. "But the spell reverses the person's inner clock around, so it has to severely hurt the people who are actually inside the spell area…"

As soon as the last word departed his lips, the bloodcurdling screaming began from inside the circle of light. It was unbearable to hear and it pierced right into the two preteens' souls. But the all the painful yelling seemed to grow higher and higher until they all stopped. And finally, when the light began to fade, Genis himself let out a yelp of terror.

Five tiny toddlers, all asleep, huddled in close to each other. With a jolt he recognized them all; Regal, who still had long blue hair, but it only reached down to his pudgy shoulders; Raine, who's silvery hair was slightly different due to the fact she was much younger; and everyone else looked the same. Zelos still had his wild, curly crimson hair. And the funny thing was that all their clothing had been shrunk down so that they fit their owners quite comfortably.

"Oh my Martel." Presea sat up so that she was in Genis' arms. Both blushed like idiots when they came out of shock and realized the position they were in. "It seems… The others have been transformed into… Young children."

"What do we do now?" Genis asked her, looking rather confused. "I've never taken care of a baby in my life."

"As you already know, I've had a younger sister when I was younger… So my memory does hold the basics." she replied slowly. Genis looked as though he was about to kiss her.

"Great! So they won't be much trouble!"

"On the contrary… I think not." The axe-girl muttered. She picked both herself and Genis off the ground, but they were still in each other's arms. Genis flushed so that he looked half-dead – his skin turned that pale – and quickly let go of her. Strangely, Presea was rather reluctant from removing her own from his body.

And then both children froze when they heard a small voice piping up from the cluttered group at their feet.

"Genee? Presay? Is tha you?" the voice seemed to be struggling to use speech.

And it sounded oddly like a higher version of Lloyd's…

**oOo**

**POV - Genis **

So, there you have it. The others all got turned into infants, but they still had their memory. Apparently Mithos' spell had sorta backfired, considering they were supposed to get their memories erased until the time they were three, but no – they remembered every single spell, technique, and every other thing they kept to themselves.

Which was kind of freaky, considering we had to change their diapers... And if we didn't, we'd get some random attack sent our way. Do you want to know how annoying it is, changing a diaper in the middle of a battle? ...But do you want to know what the truly terrifying thing was?

Regal changed his own diapers.

**oOoOo**

Pretty nice, considering it actually made me laugh.

And yes, I did make that 'time-changing' chant thing of what Mithos used. And I don't care if it sucks; I tried to make it smooth. Oh yeah, and the _real _humor doesn't come until later. XD

Oh, and review and get a cookie. :3 Constructive critism allowed, but no flames, please.

Buh-bye...

oOo-Raine's Tears-oOo


End file.
